When Doves Cry
by Mistress Twist
Summary: "I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night." Kebi, of the Egyptian Coven spends an evening in the Egyptian desert contemplating the recent events that stirred not just their coven but the entire world of vampires.


**When Doves Cry**

The moonlight was able to reveal her true self, for each night it always had something to offer. In the deserts of Egypt, all is quiet. The air is cool, the wind gently blows not as much as during the day. The sky glisten with stars and of course, her beloved moon. The night was the only time she could be her real self. Perhaps that is why she loved it so much.

Kebi, a beautiful woman of no more than thirty years embraced this silence and beautiful scenery for she did not do this as often as she liked. Her crimson-red eyes closed as she tried to "hug" Egypt by holding out her hands to the gods who made this night sky possible. These were the moments that made existing bearable.

Behind her, Amun wrapped his arms around her thin waist and nuzzled his lips to her neck. To some, it would look like he was going to bite her, but instead, he kissed her. He gave her a gentle squeeze and spoke, his lips still against hers.

"Are you alright, Kebi?"

Kebi gave a slight moan of happiness, embraced her arms around his strong muscles. "Yes, my love, I am fine now."

Amun took a moment and remembered every syllable that ran out of her lips. It was so rare that she talked. But when she did, it sounded like music. Many people thought that he forbade her to utter a sound. This was not true at all. As part of the Egyptian Coven, he was the leader. As the leader, he is the one who speaks. A woman, at least in his culture of thousands of years, did not. She remained silent. However, when it was just them two, she sometimes spoke. Still not as much, but she still spoke. When he was with her, she was his world. To the vampire covens, this would seem very out of character for Amun. What they didn't know was that he did have a soft and reasonable side, only to Kebi. Kebi was the only vampire in this world who mattered to him. Benjamin mattered too, but not to the degree of Kebi. Kebi, a former slave, caught the attention of Amun because of her hard work and dedication to him. That was why he saved her. That and her beauty could match no other.

"Good. I would never want anything to be wrong with you. I know you are happy to be home." A gentle breeze went by.

"I am. I was unsure as to how much longer I could last in those mountains." Kebi turned to face him. "Not the mention the idea that I may have lost you to those Volturi members. I was scared for you. How can they, after all of this time still have a hold on all of us?"

"Remember what I told you: Carlisle wishes for peace; what he's asking for is a war. That child, if you call it that, has great power that the Volturi would like to possess, but cannot. They too have codes; no half mortals. You know, Kebi, I hadn't any idea that such…breeding was even possible. I still do not like the idea and I did stay true to my word to Carlisle, the child grew."

"I do not understand why one thing is denied to us. And yet, Carlisle's family is able to make it possible. Do they know how much it hurts to see us denied a chance we women would die over and over to have? As we were there, I do not think that Bella…" Amun nodded at her quizzical expression of the name. "I do not think that Bella has any idea what this means. She was so young when she change and she seems very naïve. She had a chance at the life we were all denied. How can anyone walk away from that? What life will she have with the family that still walks this earth? Too many secrets can easily tear a family apart."

Kebi turned away from Amun for a moment trying to form the memory of the life she once had. Considering that she has been immortal for thousands of years, it was very hard to think of any memory. As a vampire, human memories disappear but sometimes, they can come back. The one memory Kebi does hold is her family. While she cannot remember their faces, she can remember the warmth she felt.

"Kebi," Amun started. He turned her around again, took her face between his thumb and two fingers. With his other hand, he led her to sit down on the warm sand. Letting go of her face, he took her hands and squeezed them. While neither one of them felt that, they both understood the gesture. Under the moonlight, Amun and Kebi gazed in each other's eyes lovingly. There sure wasn't a love like theirs and there sure would never be. Not many vampires (except the Romanians and Volturi) would understand commitment to one another for all time. It was never perfect; Kebi was not stricken with love by Amun at first. She eventually learned to and along the way, realized that Amun was her everything. Even as a slave girl, she admired him and never dreamed in a thousand years to ever be close to her master.

"My beloved Kebi. That girl will learn soon enough her fate in this life. Your fate is no comparison to hers. You and I come from a different time, a different place. I chose you. At the time, I _had_ to for fear that my empire would crumble. That was why I changed so many others so I can proclaim what is mine. We are the oldest coven in existence. It should be us who rules. Do I regret doing this? Not in the least. It showed and proved to the Volturi that someone will be able to overthrow them one day. While at a point, this led to humiliation for me, I kept my instincts and dreams alive. They will not be the only ones who can take control. One day, someone will. I hope that day will be me. I want you and the rest of my coven to be by my side when I do. I do not regret creating you into this life. Your presence has a calming effect on me as I remember that I am nothing without you. The gods were sure to create you and were sure you came to my empire to work. The gods decided our fate. Your creation was fate, while the girl's was choice. Choices can lead to regret. While fate can have the same aftermath, fate usually ends with a purpose when all is said and done."

There was a silence. Kebi rested her head on Amun's shoulder. She hoped he was right. They've had these deep conversations since they've returned from Washington State. Topics changed frequently. The presence of the Volturi and the threat that they will see each other meant danger would once again approach the Egyptian Coven. And this time, there wouldn't be an escape.

"My fate is with you, love. I hope nothing changes that. If you are…disposed of, I do not know what I would do with myself. I know the Volturi will try and succeed."

"I'll never leave you. The Volturi will never get me, or us. With Benjamin, I can train him to be a tool as I have. He is smart. He knows what is right and what is wrong." Amun responded quickly. "The Volturi will see a wrath that has been in place for thousands of years." He looked down at her. Another breeze took place and a cricket has begun to sing its song.

Kebi glanced up at Amun's face; so perfect in the moonlight. He looked like a god. Crimson red eyes, pale olive skin with perfect proportions. "You, as always are right, Amun. I guess that the Volturi has me shaken up still. To imagine our fate could have changed in that moment still brings shivers down my spine. If I could sleep this whole thing off, I would."

"And dream of me?"

"And dream of you." Kebi replied. "After all, we only have each other. I do own your heart."

"And I have your soul."

They continued to sit in that spot watching the night sky until twilight.

 **So, I have another idea for a fanfiction based on the Egyptian Coven but I need your vote. While writing this, I did get inspired to write a story in which Amun does get his revenge on the Volturi. Of course it will be a chapter story and not a one shot that I have been doing lately. So, what do you think? Yay or Nay for that idea? If I get enough responses, I will begin writing!**


End file.
